


My Prince

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland is named Teemu, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: An au about a knight saving his princeA knock on the door came mid-day. Gilbert, a Knight for hire, opened the door hoping for a new job.“Hello, can I help you?” Gilbert asked only to be handed a flyer over, the teen in front of him seemed more nervous than anything.“Please, please save him. I can’t go back in there or I'll never come out. I don’t have much to give but I’ll do anything” The teen pleaded. The Knight hesitated, “alright, alright.” The Knight sighed, “why do you want me to get a Princess?” He asked reading over all the information on the flyer.“Prince” the other corrected, “I’m his brother, he’s… trapped”
Relationships: America/Prussia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Teemu is Finland  
> Kustaa and Eirik is Vinland  
> Shawn is Ladonia  
> The son that is breifly metioned with Lucas and Matthias is Greenland  
> Matthias is Berwald's brother 
> 
> sorry if the story is hard to understand, feel free to ask questions!

A knock on the door came mid-day. Gilbert, a Knight for hire, opened the door hoping for a new job.  
“Hello, can I help you?” Gilbert asked only to be handed a flyer over, the teen in front of him seemed more nervous than anything.  
“Please, please save him. I can’t go back in there or I'll never come out. I don’t have much to give but I’ll do anything” The teen pleaded. The Knight hesitated, “alright, alright.” The Knight sighed, “why do you want me to get a Princess?” He asked reading over all the information on the flyer.  
“Prince” the other corrected, “I’m his brother, he’s… trapped” 

The Knight understood after a few minutes of explaining. “How about this, you watch my brother and my house and I’ll save your brother, deal?” Gilbert proportioned as the runaway Prince sat on his couch. His little brother happily sat on the Prince’s lap tracing the lace and gold on the Prince’s clothing. 

“Deal” the Prince said with a stern and determined look in his eyes.

The Knight goes to the castle and sneaks his way into the tower where the Prince is held. He climbed the tower courageously under the cover of darkness. His father would be proud of him for being so quiet on a job.  
The tallest tower was where he was told the Prince was held, he could have sworn the king only had a son and daughter. But even then they were rumored to not even be his own children. But stolen from the kingdom to the north, one of witchcraft and icy winters. Once home of Vikings now a kingdom just as strong as their ancestors.  
There he finds the Prince, in the tallest tower, a teenager hidden within his destroyed blacket, that was much more like a large rag, crying hunched over himself. His body bruised and his clothes in tatters. He seemed to have been thrown to hell based on the bruising all over his body, mostly his back, chest and legs. Like someone had taken a chair and repeatedly hit him with it. 

The Prince noticed the Knight at his window and moved away begging not to be hurt. “Please please please, I've been good. Don’t take me down to the throne room. I’ll be good I promise!.” The Prince begged. The Knight calmed the young Prince and wrapped him in his cape, he wrapped it tight around the Prince’s body to keep him covered and warm.  
“Keep calm, ja?, I won’t hurt you I promise. I was sent to find you and now I have to get you back.” The Knight stated, only to get a meek nod. The Knight picked up the Prince bridle style.

The Prince cried about his parents being angry and the Knight took notice of the room being that made for a girl. The Knight looked at the Prince in his arms noticing he has the body of a Princess but he dismissed the thought itself, he saved the question for when the Prince was safe. 

He looked around the room, a vanity with golden locks of hair strewn about, no doubt the Prince’s hair. All manner of things were thrown onto the floor from the dresser. Dresser doors were thrown open and the draws themselves where tossed around the room. 

He glanced around the room “Is there anything you wish to take?” The Knight asked. The Prince meekly requested to be put down, with hesitation the Knight set the Prince down. The Prince winced but hobbled over to the wall and gently grasped at a loose brick.  
The Knight came up behind him and took hold of his waist to keep him on his feet. The Prince tensed but looked back and up at him trying to gadge what he would do next. Gilbert stood steady and looked at him expectantly. The Prince was hesitant but turned back to the brick, he pulled it out of the wall and almost dropped the brick but Gilbert took it from him, “careful” he advised.  
The Prince nodded and reached inside the small space grabbing a crown, far too small for the Prince but could easily fit a child. Next he took out a photo and held them close to him.  
“Done?” a small nod as the Prince moved closer to the Knight. 

The Knight put the brick back into place and pulled the cape around the Prince to hide him again. The Knight picked up the Prince, with the lighter armor the Knight wore it was easier to hold the Prince. But the Prince seemed what to be as close as possible to the Knight. 

“Shall we leave?” The Knight asked and the Prince meekly nodded. “Please, I don’t want to be here,” the Prince said quietly. The Knight heard footsteps and quickly made his way out of the open window and hid around the corner waiting to hear movement of the person that was approaching the Prince’s room. 

The door slammed open and the knight heard the room being torn apart. “WHERE IS SHE?!” A man demanded with a deep booming voice, that’s when Knight realized that the man was the King. The Prince closed his eyes and tried to not cry. The Knight pulled the Prince close and listened to the man scream and yell. Soon the temper tantrum stopped and he heard the door slam shut again. The Knight made haste and left the tower Prince in his arms. He got onto his horse and set a path back toward home where the other Prince and his brother awaited.

They rode until the castle was out of sight and went into the brush a little ways. Gilbert got off of his horse and went to the side pouches on his horse, “here, I’ll give you something to wear so you're not just wearing a cape.” Gilbert said, taking clothes out of the sack. The Prince slid off of the horse’s saddle and landed on his feet but he fell to his knees letting tears slip out,  
“Hey, careful.” Gilbert said quietly, helping the Prince onto his feet. The Prince grabbed onto the Knight’s arm for balance and his crown and picture frame fell to the ground. The Prince started stuttering over apologies. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault, My Prince,” Gilbert picked up the Prince and put him back up on the saddle and picked up the Prince’s crown and Picture.  
“Do you want me to put them in my satchel, My Prince ?” Gilbert asked the Prince. The Prince quietly nodded and the Knight stashed them away. The Prince seemed to blush even more everything the Knight called him ‘My Prince’.  
“Do you need help getting dressed?” The Knight questioned. The Prince nodded in mild defeat. The Knight set the Prince down on a stump that was covered in his cape. He would rather not have the Prince be hurt further. He helped pull the shirt over the Prince’s head and stand long enough to pull on his pants.  
“There, at least your descent, My Prince.” Gilbert said calmly as he held the Prince steady by keeping a firm grip on the Prince’s waist. He could feel the chub on the Prince’s stomach, kind of cute if you asked the Knight. 

“Did my brother send you?” The Prince asked quietly while his back was toward the Knight.  
“Yes, he is watching my brother and home as we speak.” The Knight explained keeping his grip, the Prince leaned on the Knight’s chest.  
The Prince was silent for a long time before he asked another question, “sorry I’m not a Prince like my brother said.”  
“Your brother asked me to rescue a Prince, I think I did just that.” The Knight responded pulling the Prince closer toward him as the horse raced through the forest that surrounded the pitiful castle. 

“Let us get back on track,” Gilbert nodded to himself and picked the Prince up by the waist and lifted him up to sit on the saddle.  
“There you are my Prince.” Gilbert smiled, before hoisting himself onto the back of his horse. 

The Prince was quiet again before nestling closer to the Knight. “Thank you” the Prince muttered, closing his eyes for a rest and the Knight continued to stay awake and vigilant as they made their way back to the run-away Prince and the young brother of the Knight.

“I must ask Prince, what should I call you?” The Knight asked as the Prince woke again.  
“My name is Amelia Kirkland, Princess,” The Prince muttered.  
“I asked what I should call you, My Prince” Gilbert said again. The Prince stilled but gained a smile. “Alfred, at least that’s the name Matthew gave me,” Alfred smiled.  
“Alfred,” The Knight paused, “that is a good name for you, My Prince.”  
“T-thank you” Alfred stuttered, he looked down and blush clouded his freckles. Alfred thought a moment before speaking, “may I know your name?” Alfred asked, looking up and over his shoulder at the red eyed albino, who now forever to Alfred, is the glorious knight who saved his life.  
“Gilbert, my father is from the kingdom overseas, or to you, over the pond” Gilbert chuckled and Alfred laughed, his accent made it a little more funny then the saying normally is. 

The travel back to the town which Gilbert came from was short. Alfred still couldn’t walk but Gilbert carried him inside the house while he left his horse with the stable boy.  
He brought Alfred into the house and set the Prince on the couch. 

“Gilbird? Gilbird!” Ludwig smiled running over to his older brother, still stuck on the pronunciation of his own older brother’s name.  
“Oh, your back? Where is my brother?” Matthew stages walking in where Ludwig had come from. 

“Mattie?” Alfred questioned looking up from the couch, twisting his body to look at his twin brother.  
“Alfie!” Matthew tossed himself over the couch and brought both of them down onto the hardwood floors. Matthew had kept his brother close to his chest. The brother enjoyed their reunion. 

“Mr Matthew go home now?” The younger boy asked looking up at his older brother, even if it wasn’t understandable to others, Ludwig didn’t want the purple eyed Prince to go home quite yet.. The albino thought a moment before looking at both of the Princes huddled on his floor. “No, they can stay. But there’s a rumor I need to look into,” Gilbert sighed and with Ludwig on his hip going over into the built in bookshelf, this house was the one his father built for Gilbert to take care of his brother. His father was with his lover retreating his lover’s children as well as Gilbert’s younger brother who was in the care of his father’s friend. Although Gilbert was slowly realizing how many twins he knew.

He pulled out a book given to him by an old friend we met when he lived over the ocean when the other was on vacation. He pulled the address out of the book, the Prince of the north.  
The months passed and Alfred’s bruises healed but he was very clingy, towards Gilbert and towards Matthew. 

Right now Alfred was cuddling up to his brother with Ludwig lying on Alfred’s chest. Ludwig had taken happily to the twin brothers, especially taking a nap on Alfred as in the knight in training’s own words “he’s warm and soft, good for naps.”

Gilbert read the letter from the Prince of the north, his eyes narrowed. The rumor was true, the royal family was missing two, a pair of twins, matching the description of Alfred and Matthew. Not to mention the photo Alfred had matched the Northern Princes’ looks when they were younger. But now the older of the Princes, another pair of twins, wanted to meet Alfred and Matthew. Gilbert got up and handed the letter to Matthew. 

Less than a year later they met the northern Princes. That same year Alfred and Matthew were returned to the royal castle of the north and their parents were overjoyed to have their Princes’ home, even if it had been 10 years. Although Gilbert and Ludwig returned home, Gilbert was ready to accept that they would never see the Princes again after returning them home.  
Oh how wrong he was. Oh so very wrong. 

Alfred was still very clingy toward Gilbert, and often made his own trips down to visit the knight who saved him. But how he got here exactly, with Alfred lying on his chest as he affectionately ran his figure’s threw the Prince’s hair. All while being in a castle in the north while his little brother slept a few feet away on the same bed. The size of the bed was unnecessarily large but it’s not like he minded. But where the line was blurry where they became lovers. Were they even lovers? What the Prince simply starved of positive touch that he carved it from the Knight who saved him years ago? 

He hadn’t realized he had stopped moving while he thought, well until Alfred whined slowly waking up and looked up at Gilbert.  
“Gil~” the Prince whined moving closer to the Knight when there wasn’t much closer he could get. Alfred moved to where his head rested just underneath Gilbert’s chin.

“May I ask you something, My Prince?” The knight asked angling himself a bit better to be resting on the pillows and headboard. Alfred whined as he was moved. Gilbert grabbed his tighs and pulled him up so Alfred’s head lied on his chest again which seemed to satisfy the Prince. Alfred hummed, almost closer to a pur, and nodded “you may.”  
“What are we exactly? As in a relationship sense.” The Prince tensed for a second, but he moved to be sat on the Knight’s lap looking right at him. The Prince pouted with his cheeks a bit puffed out, Gilbert was ready for something akin to a lecture, not a soft kiss on the lips.  
Alfred leaned back, “do you know now?” he asked and put both his hands on the Knight’s shoulders.  
Gilbert was stunned for a moment before putting his arms around Alfred’s back and kissed him. Alfred was smiling in the kiss, giggling before putting his head on Gilbert’s shoulder.

Alfred held a smile and hummed holding Gilbert as close as he could. Gilbert looped his arms around Alfred’s waist and rested his head against Alfred’s.

“I do now my Prince” Gilbert smiled and kissed the Prince’s neck making him shutter. They stayed like that for a little while before Gilbert left small hands against his arm.  
“Gilbird! Hug too!” Ludwig demanded. Alfred laughed and moved to be seated across Gilbert’s lap, sitting sideways to Gilbert and pat his lap for Ludwig to sit. Ludwig crawled into Alfred’s lap and happily nestled in between his older brother and the Prince. 

Soon enough Gilbert and Ludwig’s father heard the rumors of a peasant knight for hire being the lover of the middle child of the northern royal family. 

When his father sent a letter to him and Ludwig saying that he was coming back from overseas Gilbert and Ludwig rushed home in hopes of beating them there. They were a day late and ended up having to explain to his father and his father’s lover why exactly he was so far north.

His father had a near heart attack hearing that his son was lovers with the returned Prince. His father’s lover, Marcus, laughed at his husband’s reaction. But he said, “chase what you want, if that is a Prince then live your dreams. But I want to attend the wedding.” He smiled patting his step-son’s shoulder before going to tend to his children.  
All of Marcus’ children were younger then Gilbert but they all were giddy asking question after question. Even the youngest two, Feliciano and Lovino, who barely 3 were asking questions. Mostly ones based on if that would make Gilbert a Prince. Ludwig was too preoccupied with his twin brother, Otto.

Time passed and the king that held both Matthew and Alfred captive learned where they were. The king of the south stormed into the castle’s throne room. Alfred grabbed onto Gilbert’s arm and Gilbert grabbed onto the hilt of his word.  
Berwald stood defensively and grabbed his weapon from besides his throne. But Teemu held up his hand to stop his husband, who reluctantly sat back down. But his brother held his ax steady as Lucas moved both his younger brother and son away from the view of the southern king.  
Alfred moved behind Gilbert, nervousness filled Alfred’s body as he gripped on the back of Gilbert’s shirt. Matthew had taken to hiding behind the older twin brothers with their younger brothers.

“Give me back and son and daughter immediately!” The southern king demanded.  
Teemu did not seem amused as he stood up and took quick and fast strides but still seemed to move with grace as his cape easily flowed after each step but he abruptly stopped in front of the southern king and his damned to hell eyebrows.  
“I have four sons, Arthur. Eirik and Kustaa, Alfred and Matthew then Peter and Shawn” Teemu said coldly, not at all intimated by the man before him.  
“You know very well Amalia is not a bo-“ Teemu slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. His wedding ring made a cut across the southern king’s face and a small trail of blood came from the cut the ring provided. But Teemu was still 

“If you come to my kingdom again I will not hesitate to end you and make it a beautiful public event to see you locked in cage like the animal you are,” the king threaten, before making a simple shoo gesture and knights from the sides of the throne room took action grabbing the southern king and dragging him from the throne room. 

Teemu clicked his tongue and the heavy oak doors slammed shut as the Southern king was hauled out of the castle. He turned back to the thrones and went back up to where his husband sat and his family stood. 

He kissed his husband on the cheek which seemed to make the tension leave Berwald’s body. He then went to Alfred and pulled him down to kiss him on the forehead and did the same to Matthew.  
“He won’t hurt you ever again, if he does, there will be a price to pay” Teemu smiled chipperly but there was an eerie undertone to it all. 

It was a few months longer until they found themselves in a meadow, flowers springing around them under the moonlight.  
But something seemed to be on Gilbert’s mind, but Alfred lie on Gilbert’s chest happily looking up at the stars. 

“Is something wrong Gil?” Alfred asked looking up at his lover.  
“I know I am not good at my words, I don’t want to delay this now. I fear losing you. I love you, My Prince” Alfred turned to look at him but Gilbert flipped them to where Alfred was on the grass with Gilbert leaning over him.  
“Will you marry me?” Alfred was stunned for a moment as the question set in. Alfred pulled Gilbert down in a sweet and long kiss.  
A few tears slipped out and his voice cracked, “yes.”  
Gilbert smiled and leaned down to kiss Alfred again. “Ich liebe dich liebling” Alfred laughed and smiled tears still slipping down his cheeks.  
“I love you too” Alfred pulled him back down into a sweet kiss under the stars and mood. 

The day came faster than they thought, the day they got married was a glorious day. Seeing Alfred dressed in white and royal crown was a beautiful sight, Gilbert almost cried when he saw the love of his life walk down the aisle to where Gilbert stood. 

After the ceremony Gilbert simply held Alfred as they sat in Alfred’s room. Alfred sat across Gilbert’s lap, still beautifully dressed in white and gold. His head rested on Gilbert’s shoulder and he was humming happily. 

“Thank you” Alfred smiled.  
“For what?” Gilbert asked, what was he thanking him for? The wedding? That was more of Berwald’s and Teemu’s joint planning with Alfred. Gilbert wasn’t one for high priced events. As Well as Matthew who helped Alfred pick out his outfit and other little things.  
“For saving me, and loving me when I didn’t know how to love myself,” Alfred confessed, hiding his face in the knight’s shoulder.  
“Went from a knight for hire, to friend, to personal guard and boyfriend to husband and I loved you every step of the way no matter what had happened, I’m still here and I’ll love you no matter what is to come.” Gilbert said quietly, kissing Alfred’s neck making the Prince giggle. 

“I love you”  
“Ich liebe dich”


End file.
